Sin ella
by CaitlinMx
Summary: Pansy ha muerto, todos creen que murió como una cobarde, pero quienes la conocen están seguros de que no es así sobretodo Harry. Porque la muerte de Pansy ha dejado el corazón de Harry con un gran vacío.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el Potterverso pertenecen a JK Rowling.

_Este Fic participa en el reto "Inicios y Finales" del foro "La Sala de Los Menesteres"_

* * *

**Sin Ella**

Estaba muerta. Por cobarde y por miserable. Aquello lo decían todos, sus amigos, sus conocidos, incluso las personas a las que no conocía, pero ¿era cierto? Para él no, y desearía que todos lo entendieran, pero parecía que se habían cegado, no querían aceptar que Pansy Parkinson era una buena persona, y eso le molestaba bastante, donde sea que fuera hablaban de ella, diciendo que fue una cobarde y miserable, sin realmente conocer el motivo, ni siquiera entendía el por qué de "cobarde" y "miserable". Para él ella era valiente y buena, muy buena, persona. Pero eso nadie lo quería comprender.

* * *

No comprendía muy bien como había llegado a aquella situación, pero ese día tenía su primera cita con Pansy Parkinson, debía culpar sin dudas a Ron, su mejor amigo, en cuanto ella entró por la puerta se sorprendió, llevaba ropa _muggle,_ y se le veía bastante bien, iba con la misma sonrisa amigable que le había dado cuando aceptó la cita. Su cabello negro y sus ojos verdes parecían incluso más lindos, sentía que ella era demasiado hermosa para él, que no la merecía.

Llevaban aproximadamente media hora hablando, recibían un par de miradas, de quienes, Harry sospechaba, no eran muggles, y es que no todos los días se veía a quién venció a un mago tenebroso con sólo 17 años junto a una hija de ex mortífagos en lo que parecía -y era- una cita amorosa.

"Bromeas" Pansy rió, una risa que parecía música para sus oídos " Tu primer año en Hogwarts fue mucho más emocionante que todos mis siete años"

"Tampoco es para tanto" comentó Harry " Tampoco creo que fuera tan aburridos los tuyos"

"No eran más que hablar superficialmente y burlarse de otros" Pansy hablaba con fastidio "era difícil no poder tener una conversación inteligente"

Aquél día Harry comprendió que Pansy no era para nada la chica que él creía.

* * *

Las lágrimas rodaban, estaban él, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Blaise, Theo, Daphne, Luna, Astoria, Ginny y James y Albus, los hijos de Harry, y nadie más, no le importaba que nadie más estuviera, todos los "amigos" que faltaban eran quienes no hablaban bien de Pansy, sólo estaban los verdaderos amigos, y por esto mismo no le importaba que lo viesen llorar. Eran el círculo cercano.

Sólo lamentaba que no estuviesen los padres de Pansy, su madre estaba muy enferma en San Mungo, su padre había muerto en Azkaban el año anterior. Eran los únicos que faltaban.

"Realmente la extrañaré" comentó Hermione

Todos asintieron de acuerdo, Pansy era una muy buena amiga, y había entablado amistad con Hermione, Luna y Ginny rápido, aunque con esta última le costó un poco más por razones obvias.

* * *

Harry había decidido ir a visitar a Pansy, llevaban un par de semanas saliendo, se paró frente a la puerta y se arregló un poco antes de tocar el timbre. Esperó unos segundos, que parecieron eternos, y finalmente escuchó a Pansy decir.

"Ya vuelvo" dos segundos después abrió la puerta "Hola Harry" le dio un beso corto "Estaba con.. Hermione, Ginny y Luna"

Harry observó algo confuso a Pansy, ¿desde cuando eran 'Hermione, Ginny y Luna' y no 'Granger, Weasley chica y Lovegood'? no malentiendan, le alegraba que su novia y sus amigas se llevasen bien, es solo que se le hacía raro, solían llevarse mal -sobretodo con Hermione- y de pronto eran amigas, y es algo inquietante que tu novia y tu ex novia sean amigas.

"Aunque no le agrado mucho a Ginny"

Eso era un poco más tranquilizante. Y tenía un poco más de sentido, ya sentía que debía dudar de su salud mental o de la de ellas.

Dos semanas después Pansy era amiga de las tres, sobretodo con Hermione

* * *

Observó la mano de su esposa, llevaba el anillo de matrimonio, y estaba vestida con un vestido blanco sobre la rodilla con detalles verdes, lo cual le recordó el día de su boda, cuando Pansy le hizo el hombre más feliz del mundo con un simple acepto.

* * *

No podía creer que Pansy le había dicho que si, llevaban dos años saliendo, de los mejores años en la vida de Harry, pero con Pansy sabía que habrían momentos incluso mas felices.

Lo que lo sorprendió aún más fue que Pansy quería una boda como las muggles.

Él estaba de pie, nervioso, ¿que tal si Pansy se arrepentía a último minuto? Después de todos luego de dos años cualquiera se puede arrepentir, cómo Hermione que luego de tres años simplemente no pudo seguir más tiempo con Ron, ¿y si aquello le pasaba a Pansy? simplemente un año después le decía "lo siento Harry, esto no funciona" y lo siguiente que sabía era que quería la custodia de sus hijos -ya que él planeaba tenerlos.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando no pensar en ello y disfrutar el momento con Pansy, y la música muggle comenzó a sonar, volteó y ahí estaba, tan linda como siempre, con un vestido blanco, como hasta la rodilla adelante y muy largo de atrás, su cara tapada por el velo.

"Harry James Potter, ¿acepta a Pansy Lauren Parkinson como su esposa para cuidarla, respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?"

"Acepto" dijo seguro con una sonrisa en la cara, este definitivamente sería un recuerdo que usaría para un patronus, uno muy lindo, ya que no creía poder ser más feliz.

"Pansy Lauren Parkinson, ¿acepta a Harry James Potter como su esposo para cuidarlo y respetarlo en la salud y ka enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?"

"Acepto" también lo dijo segura y con una sonrisa sincera, Harry estaba equivocado, si podía ser más feliz, en ese momento lo era.

* * *

Estaba de pie, frente al cuerpo inerte de su difunta esposa que bajaba lentamente, tenía a Albus en brazo y James estaba de pie junto a él

"Papi" su hijo de tres años estaba junto a él, se secó una lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla " ¿estás bien?" siempre supo que su hijo era muy maduro para su edad.

Un par de lágrimas rodaron y se sorprendió cuando Albus, de dos años, las secaba con sus diminutas manos.

Aún recordaba cuando Pansy le contó que estaba embarazada, y ese recuerdo estaría siempre presente, era de las cosas que no se pueden olvidar fácilmente.

* * *

Acababa de terminar su trabajo, ser Auror podía ser realmente difícil, todo lo que quería era llegar a su casa, con Pansy, su esposa, pero ella estaba dormida, fue al baño y cuando iba a lavarse los dientes descubrió unas zapatos de bebé en el lavamanos.

"Estoy embarazada" escuchó tras él, y si creía que con la boda era feliz, en ese momento lo estaba aún más.

Al año siguiente, llegó a casa un día viernes, aquél día había salido temprano, al llegar Pansy lo recibió con una sonrisa aún más grande que de costumbre, le dio un beso y un abrazo más prolongado de lo normal, James estaba dormido, y Pansy ya tenía el almuerzo.

Cuando se sentó notó algo extraño en su sopa de letras -¿desde cuando a Pansy le dio por volver a hacer sopa de letras?- en ella las letras formaban dos palabras "estoy embarazada" levantó la vista y Pansy sonreía mientras asentía

* * *

Pero ya no podrían ir juntos a dejar a James y Albus a su primer año en Hogwarts, ya no podrían tener una niña, como Harry quería, no escucharía a Pansy hablar de como fue su día en el trabajo en San Mungo, porque por culpa del maldito trabajo, ya no le daría un beso de buenas noches a Pansy todas las noches, por culpa de un asesino desde ese momento una parte de su cama estaría vacía, porque Harry jamás encontraría a otra como Pansy, a quien no le importara que fuera el salvador del mundo mágico. No encontraría a quien pudiera hacer que las palabras "Mestizo" y "Maldito Potter" sonaran llenas de amor y ternura, porque Pansy había una sola, su Pansy y ya no estaba.

Se recostó en su cama, y fue a abrir el velador cuando notó una carta sobre este, ¿cómo la había dejado pasar?, la abrió y comenzó a leer a toda prisa.

Harry:

Solía ser bastante original en este punto, pero decidí optar por una carta, es algo que dura ¿no? en unos años podremos leerla y recordar este momento por el resto de nuestras vidas, pero quiero decirte que estoy embarazada, esto es básicamente de lo que se trata esta carta, y bueno, como sabes cree una poción para poder elegir el sexo del bebé, y bueno me la tomé, en siete meses tendremos la niña que tanto queríamos Harry, tendremos una linda chica llamada Lily Luna Potter, ¿te la imaginas? con tu cabello y mis ojos, con mi carácter y tus habilidades en la escoba, ¿la imaginas? y cuando grande con Scorpius, no la he visto pero se que serían una pareja perfecta, si es que no se odian, pero lo dudo.

Tuya, Pansy.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, no solo perdió a Pansy, perdió a su hija, a su Lily Luna, perdió una esposa y una hija. Y entonces se percató de que había una lechuza, ¿es que ahora le dirían que Pansy esperaba gemelas? Está bien, estaba algo sensible, eso es todo, caminó hasta la lechuza y quitó la carta de su pata, para darle algo de comida que tenía en su escritorio, la lechuza se fue y el comenzó a leer la carta, esta vez la letra no era de Pansy, eso podía asegurarlo.

Harry Potter:

Lamento mucho su perdida, se que todos están diciendo cosas sobre su esposa, y espero que me crea cuando le digo que me da rabia escuchar las cosas horribles que dicen de la Dra. Potter, después de todo simplemente son personas -especialmente chicas- envidiosas de que Pansy estuviera con alguien tan maravilloso como tú, o simplemente de que ambos se amaran de verdad, un amor puro y verdadero. El motivo de esta carta, es aclarar algo, espero que en un futuro todos puedan comprender esto. Pansy no murió de forma cobarde ni nada por el estilo, yo estaba presente, ella murió por salvar a los bebés, y a mi, estaba viendo a mi nieto, cuando llegué hasta aquél lado de la sala Pansy ya había muerto al igual que todos los bebés, lamento mucho no haberla salvado, ni a ella ni a los bebés, y las madres piensan que ella se ocultó y dejó que aquél inhumano acabase con la vida de los pequeños solo porque están cegadas por el dolor, algún día lo comprenderán.

Atte, Abby McAdams.

Ahora debía superar lo ocurrido, Pansy y Lily no volverían, sin embargo James y Albus estaban ahí, debía ser auror y padre soltero, un buen padre viudo, y prefería no hablar de Lily hasta que sus hijos fueran más grandes, debía hacer que ellos se sintieran orgullosos de su madre, y que siempre fueran felices, porque así era su vida ahora. Aprender a vivir con esa realidad sería su nuevo desafío


End file.
